


Hairline?

by EveningInHornersCorners



Series: Drabble Switch! [16]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Double Drabble, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9632285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningInHornersCorners/pseuds/EveningInHornersCorners
Summary: A young Mr. Waverly gets word of his next mission.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was the result of a drabble switch with Anamary Armygram.

_August 19, 1927_

"...the stakes are quite high, but I've been offered certain enticing incentives should I decide to do it. So what do you think, dear?"

There was a dismayed sigh on the other end of the line. "I thought married agents weren't supposed to take field assignments."

"They aren't, but the chief says this is a special case, and he's willing to pull me out of 'retirement,' so to speak, if it will get the job done. However, he's left the final decision up to me, and I didn't want to give him my answer until I'd discussed the matter with you."

There was a long silence.

"My dear?"

She sighed again. "Alexander, I know you miss the field. And you know I'd never want to keep you from going back just on my account. But for the sake of your hair, please don't go."

Baffled but flattered, Waverly absently ran a hand along his part. "My hair? I always knew you were fond of it, my dear, but…"

"Not your hair, Alexander. Your _heir_. He's planning on joining us around Valentine's Day, and I wouldn't mind so _very_ much if you were still alive to meet him."


End file.
